sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Kant
)]] Name: Cassidy Kant Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, cheerleading, reading, writing, and religion. Appearance: Cassidy stands at a relatively tall 5'7" with a trim but curvy body. She has a heart shaped face, having a slightly larger forehead and a pointed chin. Her thin eyebrows make a high arch over her wide, blue eyes. Her ears are longer than they are wide, but still relatively small. Her lips are a pale pink, and usually have a thin layer of clear gloss applied. Her long blonde hair is usually in a high pony tail that reaches her shoulder blades. She weighs in at 138lbs but much of that is muscle she’s gained from gymnastics. Her shoulders are slightly broad, but her height hides this relatively well. She has clear and fair skin. Her posture is very refined, but her movements are very relaxed. Cassidy is often wearing soft colors. She likes to wear halter shirts and white jeans. She usually has small earrings in, and only has the standard two holes pierced. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a baby blue halter top, white jeans, and ankle boots with a small heel. Biography: Cassidy's birth mother was a housewife who loved to read and write short stories in her free time. This became harder to do once she had a child, but the wonder of motherhood was much more exciting to her anyway. Her birth father was a caring, compassionate nurse. When Cassidy was two, both her biological parents perished in a fire. The fire started when Mrs. Kant was cooking. Mrs. Kant tried to extinguish it herself, but became trapped. Mr. Kant ran Cassidy out of the house immediately, and then went back in for his wife. While Cassidy was examined by the firefighters, her father passed out and died from smoke inhalation. She remembers nothing of her first family, having been so young. Every now and then a familiar scent or sound will trigger a nostalgic sensation, but other than that she does not have even faint recollections of her biological family. She often imagines what they would have been like, or how her life would be if the incident never happened. Regardless, she's sure she'd be the person she is today no matter who raised her. This seems to be true. Cassidy is the empathetic and optimistic embodiment of her parents. Cassidy was adopted as the only child to an infertile couple, the Hofstadters. Her surname was not changed, her parents didn't want to hide her adoption from her, and recognized that their last name was difficult. Her adoptive mother is a psychologist, and her father is a judge. She loves her parents, but disagrees with them often. She is compassionate; they are rational. They do everything they can to make her responsible, but Cassidy is a dreamer who likes to explore her imagination. She’s adopted reading and writing as adventures in other peoples’ shoes. Her favorite classes are English and Lyrical Poetry. Her parents would much rather her be a math and sciences kind of person, but have slowly come to accept that she isn’t wired like them. When her parents were teaching her to read, they had her tested for ADD. She tested negatively, and her parents deduced she was just easily excited by stories. Cassidy loves stories, and was always too distracted and excited by the plot of her children's books to concentrate on the letters, instead looking at the pictures to see what was happening. She often became impatient as she struggled to read every word. Once Cassidy did learn to read, she spent hours a day reading story after story, expanding her own horizons and imagination. She sticks to fictional stories rather than reading the textbooks her parents constantly recommend. Despite being upbeat and optimistic, Cassidy does enjoy dark books. She likes to picture herself in the tragic circumstances, and imagine what she would do. The questioning of her own morals makes her feel philosophical, and she feels she gets to know herself better by doing so. Her favorite books are "Lord of the Flies" and "Jekyll and Hyde". She enjoyed "Brave New World" but its overemphasis on conditioning and the theory that people are shaped by their environments seemed unlikely to her. Cassidy loves a good Shakespeare tragedy. Shakespeare's realistic creativity is a foil to Cassidy's idealistic imagination. She often tries to mirror his styles, but has trouble ending her own stories anyway but happily. Cassidy is a gymnast, and she cheerleads for fun. She's in incredible condition. She hasn't won any championships, but she is a contending athlete. She does gymnastics because she likes its elegance, and because she loves the exercise. She took up cheerleading when one of her friends joked she had enough pep for everybody. As a true optimist, she will try to rally the fans even in seemingly hopeless situations. Cassidy and her adoptive parents are completely different. Where they see numbers and variables, she sees possibilities and ideas. Despite this, the family is very functional, Cassidy is easy to get along with and her parents couldn't love her more. They do disagree in several areas, and have polar opposite values, but Cassidy has learned to be open-minded and to hold her tongue. Her parents are also atheist, but her readings of C.S. Lewis stirred a curiosity in religion. She hasn't told her parents, but when she claims to be at open gym practicing her routine, she's really at church or youth group. She asks a million questions, having no Christian background, and often amuses the leaders with her curiosity. Cassidy often feels guilty about lying to her parents, especially when they praise her for putting in extra hours. However, she knows that telling them the truth would result in an argument. She would rather tell a harmless lie rather than have a heated debate with her well versed parents who find religion childish. Cassidy is aware that she lives in a fantasy world at times. She is often daydreaming in class, and always gives people the benefit of the doubt. She knows that people are capable of doing horrible things, but never expects it. She’s lent money to untrustworthy kids, she’s assumed all rumors stem from misunderstandings, and so on. She justifies the actions of others for them before they can even come up with a lie. Whenever Cassidy and her parents have a disagreement, she retreats into her room. The disagreements rarely escalate into arguments because Cassidy backs off. There she puts on her headphones and writes in her journal for hours. She writes about how she wishes her parents were more empathetic and open minded. She’ll write poems and stories in which her parents find her journal and realize how she truly feels, and then they all work things out and live happily ever after. She truly believes this could happen, but not enough to leave her little book lying around. When it comes to boys, Cassidy has always expected Prince Charming. She briefly dated Owen Veveris, but later found he was more interested in dating a pretty girl than dating Cassidy. The two dated for about a month until Owen lost his interest. Cassidy was disappointed it didn't work out, but also relieved to be out of the bland relationship. Just a few weeks later, she met Matt Masters. The two struck up a conversation when they ran into each other. Cassidy was on a run, and Matt was leaving the women's shelter. Seeing Matt come out of the shelter started up conversation, and the two ended up having a very deep conversation. Eventually, they became close friends, and Matt took Cassidy to their prom. Their relationship has evolved into a romantic one, and they are currently dating. Though it's only been a few weeks, the two are inseparable. Socially, she is very well liked, but few people respect her. She has been referred to as a ditz by people who find her blind optimism ignorant. However, Cassidy loves meeting new people and helping others. It's in her nature. She feels obligated to help out kids who are awkward, shy, or disabled. Having learned to appreciate sport and friendly competition, her dream job would be running a special olympics. Advantages: As a gymnast and a cheerleader, she is as agile as it gets. People also trust her very quickly, for she’s far from aggressive. People who know Cassidy know she poses little threat, and may be more likely to spare her. Disadvantages: She's very compassionate. Cassidy is very likely to try helping injured students, taking on dead weight as allies rather than fight for her own survival. She can also be quite naïve when it comes to people lying, making her easily manipulable. Designated Number: Female student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: Toy Boat Conclusion: My baths just got a lot less special. I hope you're proud of yourself, G009. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by LocoBroJoe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: LocoBroJoe Kills: Accidentally made David Zimmer fall off a balcony. Killed By: Tyler Lucas Collected Weapons: Toy boat (assigned weapon, lost), Fencing Sabre (Collected from David Zimmer's body, destroyed), scalpel (from Travis Webster) Allies: Gavin Hunter, Matt Masters, Leona Van Kamp, Travis Webster Enemies: 'Andi Victorino, Travis Webster '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cassidy awoke in Central Park, where she heard Gray Emerson's voice and hid behind a fountain. She revealed herself just before Andi Victorino and Gavin Hunter arrived at the scene. Andi and Cassidy bickered a bit, and the group split into pairs, Andi and Gray leaving together, and Cassidy leaving with Gavin. Cassidy came with Gavin to the Shopping Center, but abandoned him soon after, opting to search the island for her boyfriend Matt Masters in the hope of getting some closure before death. Her search led her to the Hotel, where she met with Jack McDonald, David Zimmer, Jenna Rhodes, and Yukiko Sakurai. She first asked if any of them had seen Matt, but none had. She wished them all good luck before taking her leave, but accidently knocked David off the balcony in the process. The scene turned hostile, and Cassidy hastily dismissed herself. Going downstairs to the pool where David had died, she apologized to his corpse before removing his weapon from his person and rushing off. Heading to the Aviary, she found a surprisingly docile Theodore Fletcher. She tried to intimidate him, citing her recent "kill," but he seemed disinterested. She attempted to convice him that he could still be a good person, but to no avail. She rushed off before he became hostile, and took refuge in the Hospital. She began trashing the lobby in frustration until Matt and Leona Van Kamp appeared. She and Matt enjoyed a reunion, and took off with Leona to Central Park in search of Leona's friend. At the park, Cassidy confessed that she planned to spend her final days and moments with Matt. He reciprocated, and the two consummated their love. Their promise was short lived, however. Travis Webster found their group and managed to attack Cassidy while she was alone. Not going down without a fight, Cassidy managed to throw a water bottle at the Gazebo, getting Matt's attention. Matt managed to wrestle Cassidy away from Travis, but was ultimately stabbed in the neck. Travis fled the scene, and Leona approached Cassidy to attempt to comfort her. Enraged with the world, Cassidy demanded Leona leave her alone, and spent the remainder of the day with Matt's corpse. She found herself having imaginary conversations with him, in which he encouraged her to continue surviving to honor his sacrifice. Regretting her outburst at Leona, Cassidy began looking for a group to try to escape with. She found only Travis Webster himself, who was washing himself in the ocean. She confiscated his weapons and clothes, demanding he protect her until rescue came. He refused, and she suggested that she could simply kill him instead. Eventually, he agreed to let her "tag along," but she was already headed for the lighthouse, with his knife and half his supplies on hand. Reaching the light house, Cassidy's hope of rescue was renewed. Unfortunately for her, Tyler Lucas began shooting at Travis, who pulled Cassidy in front of himself, effectively ending their alliance and her life. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, at least- wait, shit, I already used my "didn't die a virgin" joke. - ''Josh Baines '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Cassidy is based off an original character her handler created for a survivor role play similar to Total Drama Island. This character was much more basic though, very beautiful and very naive, but not quite a dumb blonde. Jaquilyn Locke's template character was her rival. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cassidy, in chronological order. The Past: *Nostalgia to the Face Continued *Not Seeing Eye to I Pre-Game: *Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me *Nostalgia to the Face *The Gift of Giving *The Most Awkward Question *Rationally Early *Reflections on a Prom Night V5: *The First Drop *Ultimately We Just Want to be Happy *This is the Story of a Girl *Allow Me to Begin *We've All Been Sorry, We've All Been Hurt *The Path is Open *We'll Never Fall, We'll Never Fade *I Promise You Forever *Forever... Forever... *Glass Castles and Kingdoms by the Sea *Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep *Olive Branch *Law and Instinct Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cassidy Kant. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students